Contributing to Habitica
Habitica is an open-source project that can help you achieve goals. Everyday people with everyday lives devote their time and energy to creating and maintaining everything you see here on this wiki and at Habitica. Whether you want to earn the contributor rewards and titles or you just like the open-source model, we welcome you to contribute to the project. Please jump in where you feel comfortable contributing; there are a wide range of roles available. Feel free to join the Aspiring Legends: Contributing to Habitica guild to talk about giving back! Please note that most of the methods of contributing also have their own guilds (noted in the sections below). If you have a question about contributing, it is often best to post a message in the guild chat rather than sending an experienced contributor a private message. This allows other guild members to contribute to the discussion and/or learn more about contributing themselves. Coders (Web & Mobile) Blacksmith contributions are desperately needed! For details about contributing code for the website and mobile apps, see Guidance for Blacksmiths. Also, join the Aspiring Blacksmiths (Coding For Habitica) guild to see how you can meet and help other Habiticans working towards making Habitica's code even better! If you're a developer interested in building third-party tools using the Habitica API or creating userstyles, you're welcome to join the ranks of Comrades of Habitica. You can learn more on the Guidance for Comrades page. Come and share your ideas and tools at the Aspiring Comrades guild. Pixel Artists Jump onto the Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board, and join the Pixels in Progress (Aspiring Artisans) guild. There is a whole vibrant community of artists such as yourself, waiting for you to join the fray! They will give you directions as to how you can help Habitica the most. Translators Both the game itself and this wiki can benefit from translation help from people who are native speakers or very fluent in the language being translated to. See the main article or the Commonwealth of i18n (formerly Aspiring Linguists of Habitica) guild for more details on how to get involved. Writers Things we need help with: * Scribes: Make a Wikia account and help the community by writing and contributing to articles here on the wiki. See Helping on the Wiki below. * Storytellers: Become a Storyteller and submit quest text to the Habitica Quests Trello Board. * Challengers: Create challenges for Habiticans to jump start their productivity. Join the Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators guild to learn more. Tiers in this title are quite rare and are awarded for consistently creating many valuable challenges that benefit the Habitica community. * Ambassadors: Very rarely, a user's post will go viral, causing a spike in traffic, and on those occasions, the admins may decide to award a contributor tier as a thank-you. If you believe that your post resulted in a significant and lasting growth for our userbase (e.g. people made accounts and stuck around for a while) , please email us at admin@habitica.com with your User ID and the URL of your post and the admins will check the analytics. Blogs and social media accounts with more prestige, traffic, followers, comments, and visibility are more likely to receive a tier. Note that an example of the kind of traffic we're referring to would be that resulting from this Lifehacker post. Helping on the Wiki * Read Guidance for Scribes. * Join the Wizards of the Wiki guild where we discuss changes needed. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the or view the list of for guidance before you begin editing. Helping Other Players in Habitica Chat Forums The Tavern and the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild have many friendly people who answer each other's questions about Habitica as well as give advice about how to make the most of the site. If you'd like to join in, you're absolutely welcome to! Start small by giving answers that you're sure about to questions that don't already have replies - but don't worry if someone posts a reply at the same time as you! That happens often and is jokingly referred to as being ninja-ed. In addition, feel free to join us at the Aspiring Socialites guild! If you're not certain about how to help someone, you can read the wiki carefully and give a summary of what you find. It's also helpful to post links to relevant wiki pages so that the player can learn extra details if they want to. However, avoid giving abrupt "RTFM" ("Read the Freaking Manual") responses; be aware that new players might not know about the wiki, or might feel overwhelmed by all the information in it, so sensitively consider their needs for gentle assistance. If a player has been posting helpful, relevant, accurate advice for some time, the staff and moderators will often award them with a Tier 1 Socialite Contributor Reward. If they continue to provide consistently positive and helpful assistance over time, they may be granted further Tiers. Socialite Tiers are usually only awarded for assistance provided in the Tavern and the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild because it is harder for the staff and moderators to notice ongoing assistance in other areas. However, under special circumstances, a Socialite Tier might be awarded for other assistance, at the discretion of the staff. Designers Habitica tells the legend of the Hero (Zakkain), who completely rebranded our original 100%-Bootstrap look and feel, and gave us a beautiful aesthetic to call our own. Champion as he is, he's now questing in far-off realms. Now new heroes have arisen who are currently redesigning the website. Until their efforts are complete, Designers should ask before starting work on any design changes. Current design issues are listed in GitHub under the type: website improvement label. Some are also marked with the status: issue: help wanted label and those are suitable for fixes now; however, you should still comment on the issue to state that you would like to work on it before starting. Interface issues that are also labelled status: issue: on hold should not be actioned. If you see any design problems that do not have a GitHub issue, first report them in the Report a Bug guild. If they are assessed as being appropriate for fixes, we'll ask you to create a GitHub issue and give you advice about whether you could start work on them. Once you have approval to start a fix, see the Coders (Web & Mobile) section for guidance on how to proceed. Music and Sound Effects Artists Currently new submissions are not being accepted at this time. Statisticians In the past, Statisticians have provided in-depth analysis of Habitica's data; however, currently, there isn't a need for statistical analysis and so this contribution type is not in use at this time. Requesting Features/Submitting Ideas If you have an idea for improving Habitica: * Use the feature tracker to request a new feature * Report bugs in the Report a Bug guild. You may then be asked to report them on GitHub. Please read the instructions at that link first before creating your bug report. Feature requests and bug reports are very much appreciated but do not count towards Contributor Rewards. For More Info About the Project * Open issues on Github. Please read Guidance for Blacksmiths before trying to solve any issue. * Enhancements under consideration on the Trello board. Please read Guidance for Blacksmiths before starting to create any feature. * Aspiring Legends, a guild for contributors of all types. This is an ideal location to post questions about contributing. * IRC: #habitrpg on freenode. This might not be used by the Habitica staff, moderators, and chief developers. The Aspiring Legends Guild is a better place to reach them. Requesting a Contributor Tier Each category of contribution on Habitica has a specific process for requesting and awarding a Contributor Tier. A summary can be found on the Contributor Rewards page but for full details about how specific tiers are judged and how you can apply for them, see the "Contributor Tier Process" section in the appropriate Guidance pages. * Guidance for Artisans * Guidance for Bards * Guidance for Blacksmiths * Guidance for Comrades * Guidance for Linguists * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes * Guidance for Scribes * Guidance for Socialites * Guidance for Storytellers fr:Contribuer à Habitica pl:Pomoc w rozwoju ru:Вклад pt-br:Contributing to Habitica ja:Habiticaへの貢献 es:Contribuir a Habitica zh:对Habitica做出贡献 Category:Contributing